


santa tell me

by 97haos



Series: letters : riverdale [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt Archie Andrews, Long-Distance Relationship, Lowercase, Mentioned Cheryl Blossom, Mentioned Toni Topaz, Mentioned Veronica Lodge, No cell phones, Pen Pals, Songfic, archie andrews is an aussie, except, no caps intended, set right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97haos/pseuds/97haos
Summary: santa told me that if i'm nice, he would grant my wish. my wish was for betty cooper; to see her after so long apart.santa didn't tell me that archie andrews would be lying helplessly in front of my apartment, in a pool of blood, moments away from death.every wish comes at a price.title : santa tell me by ariana grande





	1. dear jughead.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of my "letters : riverdale" series!  
> a series in which it is 2018, and cell phones haven't been invented.  
> yeah. think about that for a second.

dear juggie,

sorry for not writing as often, i've been so busy preparing for our meetup! veronica and cheryl miss you so much, and toni is practically begging, every single day, that you come back. i hope things are good down under! i heard everything is upside down there; isn't it summer there right now? poor you, spending a christmas without snow :((( i hope i can make it up for you! also, how is your journalism job going? somehow your articles made it back home, and they are amazing, juggie. i love them all so much, especially your one about your trip around asia! it sure is a big world outside riverdale, and i'm so happy that i'm leaving it to see you! the two years without you has been painful, i wish there was a way we could see each other (and talk) without traveling over thousands of miles... maybe a machine where you could call and see each other all at the same time? i don't know, but someone better invent this!!! anyway, here are some recent photos of me (and one of me and veronica), we went on a girls trip to new york and IT WAS AMAZING!!! (oh yeah, the second one was when we got back home!)

 

      

love you to the stars and back,

betty <3


	2. oh, betty!

my heart raced. i hadn't seen betty in forever, and now i was finally seeing her again. a mental checklist started forming in my head, but i couldn't sort anything, my mind was in chaos!

  
as she walked through the airport doors, i could've sworn my heart stopped. to be fair, my heart stops every time i see her. her hazel eyes looked my way and she ran towards me, running so fast and then enveloping me in a tight hug, speaking so quickly it was like a different language.

  
"oh juggie! i've missed you so much!" she sighs with relief as if any more time without seeing me would kill her.  
"any places you want me to see?" she asks as we walk towards the shuttle bus towards the city.

  
"oh betty, i don't know! there's too much for me to show you, but you better rest up, i don't want you sick on your holiday!" i start to daydream, but i am jolted back to my senses when she says, "we're only in the suburbs, but it's already so beautiful! why was i born in riverdale of all places, instead of here?! should we explore this beautiful city tomorrow?" her voice gets louder, attracting dirty looks from the holidaymakers nearby.

  
"betty, riverdale is amazing! where else in the world is there a pop's chock'lit shoppe?" i counter.

  
"oh my god, yeah! i could go on and on, and so could you! but now i just want to soak in this city," she sighs appreciatively.

  
"ooh, this must be our stop!" she whispers to me, frantically collecting her luggage. i picked up some of her luggage, and we dragged our luggage-laden bodies through the entrance to the apartment complex, greeted unwelcomingly by an "OUT OF ORDER" sign on the elevator door. "and the beautiful city does its first evil act," i mutter just loud enough for her to hear. she took a deep breath, scowled, and walked faster, before stopping abruptly. "hey juggie," she asks, "what was your room number again?"  
"503!" i yell as she starts running towards my apartment. god, i hope she doesn't piss off the neighbours. "jughead jones' girlfriend mistaken for elephant," the mental headline reads. i catch up to her and unlock the door, hoping i cleaned it up enough.

  
betty walks to the guest bedroom, leaving me breathless as i try to catch up to her. i let go of the suitcases, and help her unpack before adding a few homely touches for her in the room. she walks out, and sits down on the couch, staring out toward the suburban, leafy street below us. i join her, slowly wrapping my arm around her shoulder. i had never felt so deeply in love with anyone before, i thought as she lay her head on my shoulder. the betty-shaped hole in my life had been filled, after way too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, did i feel _soft as fuck_ writing this (;-_-)/

**Author's Note:**

>  _to be continued..._  
>  comment praise, hate, things i could improve on, tips,,  
> down below!


End file.
